fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maestra the Storm Countess-Tempest Temptress in a Teacup
Name: Maestra the Storm Countess. Maestra was an LLC scientist who worked on revolutionary technology which would allow for the control of the magnetic poles of a planet. She was angered with her superiors who only wanted to use her breakthroughs to get higher profits. So she defected from the LLC and joined the Jennerit before the coup de tat conducted by Rendain. She was made a countess after sharing her breakthroughs in magnetic weather manipulation. A tragic accident during one of her tests caused her body to stop aging, but warped her mind. She now fights with the Battleborn as a psychotic storm manipulator and seeks to conquer the ultimate challenge, wreaking havoc on Rendain’s Jennerit Imperium. Health: 940 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Controller/Disruptor/Easy Weapon: Portable Magnetic System: Maestra’s primary attack unleashes shards of ice at enemies’ rapid fire. Her secondary attack unleashes a thunderclap which damages multiple enemies. Ability 1: Magnetic Well: Maestra unleashes a vortex in an area which pulls enemies towards the center and deals 35 damage per second for 6 seconds. Ability 2: Aerial Suspension: Maestra suspends an enemy in the air for 8 seconds. While suspended, the enemy takes reduced damage and cannot activate abilities beyond basic attacks. Ultimate: Avatar of Storms: Maestra surrounds herself with ice, wind and lightning to become a living embodiment of the storms. She gains increased movement speed and periodically discharges blasts of energy dealing 120 damage per discharge to surrounding enemies. Lasts for 6 seconds. Talent: Favorable Winds: Whenever Maestra hits more than one enemy at a time with an attack or ability she gains 30% increased movement speed for 5 seconds. Augmentation Paths: Storm Caller and Force of Nature. Storm Caller Level 1: Magnetic Well’s duration is increased. +2 seconds. Level 2: Ice shards now slow enemies. +3 second slow duration. Level 3: Aerial Suspension now deals damage overtime to enemies. +21 damage per second. Level 4: Magnetic Well’s cooldown time is reduced. -20% cooldown time. Level 5: Whenever Magnetic Well or Aerial Suspension ends, there is a chance they will leave behind a localized storm originating from where they were cast. +45 damage per second for 4 seconds. Level 6: Teammates passing through Magnetic Well are hastened. +30% haste. Level 7: Dealing damage with the thunderclap adds one second to enemy cooldowns each time you use it. Enemy abilities must be on cooldown for this augment to work. Level 8: Ice shards deal bonus damage to enemy shields. +20% damage to shields. Level 9: Aerial Suspension can now be used on teammates, but ability usage is not restricted. Level 10: Avatar of Storms no longer discharges, but it constantly deals damage to nearby enemies each second and has its duration doubled. +100% duration. Force of Nature Level 1: Ice shards can now be charged to release a much larger shard which fragments when it hits enemies. +50% damage and blast radius to surrounding enemies. Level 2: Magnetic Well’s damage is increased. +25% damage. Level 3: When Aerial Suspension ends, the enemy is slammed into the ground and stunned. +2 seconds stun duration. Level 4: Hitting enemies with the thunderclap restores 75 shield energy per enemy hit. 7 second cooldown. Level 5: Hitting the ability button again while Magnetic Well is active will cause it to explode, dealing 150 damage. Level 6: Enemies hit with ice shards are weakened, they deal less damage. -10% enemy damage output for 5 seconds. Level 7: Aerial Suspension’s cooldown time is reduced. -20% cooldown time. Level 8: Increase the movement speed bonus of Favorable Winds. +35% increased movement speed. Level 9: Enemies who are able to escape Magnetic Well have damage dealt to them amplified. +15% amplify damage for 3 seconds. Level 10: At the end of Avatar of Storms, the ability releases one last discharge which deals double damage over double the range.